My nightmare one shot
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: I had a dream that was far too much real for my taste it seems like a cross between halo and doom 3 to me but you could think otherwise! :D


(this is a fucked up dream I had today so if you don't like it don't hate me I've been wanting to post something up and this is what I posted...)

* * *

I looked around the dark corridor I heard my com-tech go off,"You ready for this? we don't know what's gonna happen, this is a very unstable field. Be careful." a mans voice said over the noise of static. _'what the... where am I?_' I though before I walked forward pass the doors I'd come to. I looked around it was dark and the pipes going along the wall were dripping. The com-tech sounded again,"Tei watch out! you won't have back up for this and there's a Gnome up a head of you!" the man said again voice fighting against the static. _'Gnome? what the fucks a Gnome?!'_ I thought but I soon realized that I had a weapon in my hands. It looked like a rounded off block the name printed on the side side it was a MX-8 thought I didn't know what it did I knew that it had a punch to it. It kinda reminded me of a shotgun but looked as if it'd fire like a machine gun. I moved forward slowly taking in the surroundings I was in a sewer like hallway that went farther than my vision could see it was damp to say the least. Opening another door revealed a walkway along a very unstable ladder bridge,"This doesn't look to safe to cross." I state thought no one is to hear me.

Suddenly I hear something, something evil a growl of some sort which makes you shiver when you hear it. I look down past the bridge onto the floor below seeing nothing I sigh. The man contacts me again,"Tei be careful this room is crawling with Gnomes, cross the bridge in front of you with the utmost care you fall down in to that room below and you're as good as dead..." he said. I advance forward keeping my eyes on the look out for any movement I cross the bridge and am confronted with another door I open it. The door flys open and this-thing comes falling out almost hitting me I jump back as it falls to the ground it stays down unmoving and I stare at it. "Tei don't stand there that's a Gnome shoot it unless you wanna die!" the man screams hearing the noise the com-tech causes it slowly rises to it's feet. It looks like a normal human but it's eyes their crazed and the mouth is hung open revealing huge fangs to me. It suddenly lungs at me I roll away from it and raise my MX-8 pulling the trigger it lets off a series of bullets digging into the skin of the monster.

It makes a sickening sound before falling to the ground dead. I realize now that I'm panting the thing was scary to say the least I got to my feet and looked at it, the body has decayed quickly in the few seconds it's been dead I walk over to the pool of blood and bones it has left behind and pick up a cartridge from the pile why it was in the creature is beyond me but I take it none the less it holds bullets which I'll need to keep these freak off me. I enter the room it had been stuck in, it wasn't a room at all it's the side of a building! the same ladder type bridge goes along the outside to another door a small ways away from me I look down at the ocean below it's crashing up against the building's side. It's dark out here also thought I see the moon therefor it's night. I walk the path to the other door I open this one carefully so to be able to dodge if another Gnome pops out and attacks me. It opens and I'm glad that there is no Gnome hiding behind it I enter slowly and jump as the door slides shut behind me. The surroundings looked like that of the first hallway I was in when this dream started. I'd given up on the fact that this was a dream and that's all it ever was, I was to engrossed in the dream to realize it though.

A few paces down the hallway and I hear the sound of the Gnome behind me, I turn and sure enough there's one standing a few paces back. I glare at it from my spot not moving in hopes these things go by sound. It steps forward the drool seeping from it's mouth disgusts me. I'm sure this ones different for it has not the crazed look in it's eyes and it doesn't stumble along like the last one it stands up right easily and it still advances towards me I raise the gun up and fire off a round but the shots stop half way I know there's more in it but it's stopped.

The Gnome rushes me and I turn from it and run like hell the damn thing follows close behind always no more than a foot behind me. I fire at it again and the bullets hitch again and the Gnome latches on to my shoulder quickly biting into my collar bone I scream in pain raising the MX-8 and firing in to it's head the bullets keep up their hitching and I run one hand covering the bite wound. I'm panting as I run now the bite is painful and I'm tense making it more painful. _'damn it it's fucking behind me!_' I think while running I turn in to another room it looks like the second room I had seen when I started the bridge waited for me. I crossed it quickly and turned around shooting the damned thing in the head again the bullets hitched it hissed backing up holding it's head but it recovered quickly and I was on the run again. the chase took us to the outside of the building somehow the build itself had a loop effect so I was doomed to run in circles until I ran out of bullets or died from blood loss.

* * *

(and that's my fucked up mind's equivalent to a nightmare! :D)


End file.
